The Truth Comes Out
by daseyloverwholived
Summary: While visiting Uncle Josh at college, the Core Four, find out something very interesting. (Contains the pairing of Zay/Josh, a pairing created by me and friend. don't like, don't read)


A/N: The pairing of Zay and Josh was created by me and a friend, please don't hate on it. Maybe even give it a chance? Well, I hope you like the story anyways. This story was originally published on my Farkle rolepaying blog on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.

It had been Riley's idea to go visit her Uncle Josh at college, as it had been quite a while since she saw him last. Maya, upon finding this out, immediately wanted to go with her, because even though she was over him by now and had Lucas, she still wanted to go. She had befriended a lot of the girls from Josh's college, and liked going with Riley when she went.

Then, when Lucas found out they were going, he wanted to go as well. It wasn't because he didn't trust Josh or anything, he just figured if his girlfriend was going somewhere, he should go too. Maya rolled her eyes at this, reminding him that he didn't go everywhere with her, and she clearly saw through his lie. Lucas continued to brush it off.

Once Farkle found out that everyone else was going, and his own girlfriend hadn't even invited him, had felt highly insulted. Riley, after apologizing a thousand times, immediately invited him.

He had forgiven her, and that was how all four of them were currently on their way to the college. Lucas was muttering something about how he had texted Zay to let him know where they would all be, in case he came looking for them, and he had gotten no response. Maya was telling him to calm down, and she was sure Zay was fine. Riley and Farkle were a bit ahead of the group, holding hands and lost in their own little world. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the college and were quickly directed to Josh's dorm.

Once they got there, Riley let go of Farkle's hand and stepped forward to knock on the door. It took a few minutes before there was an answer from behind the door.

"Uh, who is it?" They heard Josh ask.

"It's Riley, Uncle Josh."

"And Maya."

"And Lucas."

"And Farkle."

A few more minutes went by, and Riley could've sworn she heard someone mutter, 'crap'.

"Uh, hang on a few minutes." Josh said, still not answering the door.

"Um, okay." Riley said back to him, before turning to the others. They all exchanged a questioning glance, unsure what to say. A few more minutes went by, before finally the door opened to reveal Josh standing there.

"Well, uh, hi there, guys.. Wow, you're all here.." He said, looking over them.

"Hi uncle Josh, and yeah, this wasn't originally planned, but then Maya wanted to come because she likes the girls here, and Lucas wanted to come because he's still jealous over you, and Farkle was upset that I had invited everyone else, and not him, so of course I had to invite him." Riley explained, rambling a little.

"I'm not jealous." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Whatever you say, Huckleberry.. So you gonna let us in Uncle Boing or are we just going to stand out here looking like idiots?" Maya asked, Josh with a slight raised eyebrow, pointedly ignoring Lucas's scowl.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, uh, come in." Josh said, stepping back a little to let them in. Riley was suspicious of her Uncle's behavior, but decided not to say anything quite yet. They entered the dorm, Riley and Farkle sat on one bed, Lucas and Maya on the other. Lucas immediately put his arm around Maya, and tried not to send any glares Josh's way.

"So, how's college going for you, Josh?" Farkle spoke up, his hand in Riley's.

"Um, it's going fine, I guess. Pretty boring." Josh replied, seeming a little distracted, and his eyes kept glancing towards the closet.

"I thought college was supposed to be fun? I mean we went to one party, and I had the time of my life." Riley stated, sounding a little confused.

"Well, actual college is just more serious I guess." Josh said with a small shrug, continuing to glance towards the closet.

"Everything okay, Uncle Boing?" Maya asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine." Josh said, and just as he finished his sentence, there was a loud noise that came from the closet.

"Oh, really? Then what was that?" Maya asked him, her eyebrows raising even further.

"That? Oh that was nothing." Josh said with a nervous laugh.

"Uncle Josh, what's going on?" Riley asked, not believing him at all.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on." Josh stated, attempting to sound confident, but just sounding nervous.

"Then what's in the closet?" Maya asked, standing up.

"Yeah, Uncle Josh, what's in the closet?" Riley asked, standing up as well.

"Nothing. There is nothing in the closet." Josh stated, stepping in front of it slightly.

"Well if there's nothing in the closet, you wouldn't mind me opening it, would you?" Maya asked, stepping closer to the closet, silently communicating something to Riley, who stepped closer as well.

"Now why would you need to do that? I told you there was nothing in it." Josh told her, continuing to stay in front of the closet.

"Oh you're right I suppose I should believe you… But I don't, now Riles!" Maya shouted, quickly jumping onto to Josh's back, as Riley dived over to the closet and threw the door open to reveal…

"Zay?!" Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle said in unison.

"Oh, hey there guys… Surprise you found me!" Zay said, flashing them a grin as he stepped out of the closet.

"Zay? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Lucas questioned him, still too much in shock to realize that his girlfriend was still on Josh's back.

"Well, I saw that you had texted me, saying you were coming here, and I decided to surprise y'all" Zay told him, sounding confident.

"Well that makes sense. It was nice of you to surprise us, Zay." Riley said, grinning at him.

"Expect for the fact that he's lying." Lucas stated, standing up and making his way over to Zay.

"And what makes you say that, Lucas?" Farkle asked, making his way over as well.

"Because I know Zay, and I can tell when he's lying. Plus, I texted him right before we got here, he wouldn't have had time to make it here before us." Lucas explained, glancing over Zay.

"Yeah and Uncle Boing here was acting way too nervous for it to be just some stupid surprise." Maya added, finally jumping off Josh's back.

"So what's really going on here? And there's no point in lying, since Josh is a horrible liar, and Lucas knows when Zay is lying." Farkle asked the two of them, noticing Riley seemed upset they had lied to her.

Josh and Zay looked at each other. "Should we tell them?"

"Well they said there's no point in lying, they have to know eventually."

"I guess you're right."

After exchanging another glance, they gave each other a small nod and suddenly joined hands. The others gave them very confused looks, but didn't say anything. Josh took in a deep breath. "Alright, so the real reason Zay was in my dorm tonight was because…"

"We're dating." Zay finished for him, trying to avoid his friends' gazes.

A look of shock crossed everyone's face, and several long moments of silence passed by, before finally Riley let out a squeal and stepped forward to hug the both of them. "Oh my gosh, this is so great! I'm so happy for guys!" She exclaimed sincerely, a huge grin on her face.

After a few more moments, Maya was the next to get over her shock. "So that's why you never showed interest in me, it wasn't because I was too young, it was because I wasn't your type." She said to Josh, sending him a small grin and a wink.

"So how long has this been going on?" Farkle spoke up and asked, finally over his own shock.

"About two months now." Josh answered, smiling a little over (nearly) everyone's acceptance, especially his niece's. But Zay couldn't help noticing that one person still had yet to say anything. He turned to his best friend.

"Lucas?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Lucas blinked a few times, before tilting his head at Zay. "How come… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"I wasn't sure if you would accept me." Zay admitted, looking the most vulnerable Riley, Maya, and Farkle had ever seen him.

"Of course I would Zay… How could you possibly think I wouldn't? You're my best friend, that means more than you think." Lucas told him sincerely, smiling at him.

Zay seemed to finally relax at that, and smiled back at him.

"Wait, is this why you and that Vanessa girl didn't work out? Did she know or something?" Riley asked, looking as though she had just solved a great mystery.

Zay let out a chuckle. "Yeah, Vanessa knew. She was able to tell when I would never kiss her. She promised to keep it a secret, and even fake dated me for a while." He admitted with a shrug.

"Well, I for one am happy you all accept us, so why don't we go down to the cafeteria to get some pizza to celebrate." Josh suggested with a smile.

Everyone quickly nodded in agreement, and began exiting the dorm.

"So I guess you can quit being jealous now, Huckleberry." Maya whispered to her boyfriend. Lucas just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Wait, so that we know this now… Zay have you ever had a crush on me? I mean we all know I'm irresistible." Farkle asked with a grin.

"Sorry, but no, Farkle, even I have my standards." Zay replied laughing.

"Hey!" Riley defended her boyfriend.

"Sorry, but it's true Riley." Josh agreed.

The group all laughed at that, and Josh and Zay exchanged one last glance, knowing in that moment that everything would be okay.


End file.
